Don't Cha
Don't Cha by Pussy Cat Dolls is sung by Lauren in the eleventh episode of Season One, Seductions. Lyrics OK (ahh) Yeah (ahh) Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby) Ladies let's go (uhh) Soldiers let's go (dolls) Let me talk to y'all and just you know Give you a little situation... listen (fellas) Pussycat Dolls Ya see this shit get hot Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready) Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout Prowl for the best chick Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance) Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby) No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve Gimme the number But make sure you call before you leave I know you like me (I know you like me) I know you do (I know you do) That's why whenever I come around She's all over you (she's all over you) I know you want it (I know you want it) It's easy to see (it's easy to see) And in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me (babe) Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) Leave it alone (leave it alone) 'Cause if it ain't love It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home) Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) You have to play fair (you have to play fair) See I don't care But I know she ain't gonna wanna share Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha) Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go) Well let me get straight to it Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it It's the god almighty, looking all brand new If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish Looking at me all like she really wanna do it Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on Strip out the Chanel And leave the lingerie on Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time Looking at ya wan break my back You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum For the record, don't think it was something you did Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid I got a idea that's dope for y'all As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all I know she loves you (I know she loves you) I understand (I understand) I'd probably be just as crazy about you If you were my own man Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) Possibly (possibly) Until then old friend Your secret is safe with me Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Lauren Swann